


Lost Fluff?

by Lyzzardbrain



Series: Thasweek [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Periods, Thasmin Week 2019 (Doctor Who), soft doctor, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzzardbrain/pseuds/Lyzzardbrain
Summary: A lost tampon. May be loosely based on actual events in the author’s lifeFor the Thasmin Week “Angst” prompt, but turned out more Awkward, or maybe fluffy?  You decide and let me know in the comments.





	Lost Fluff?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: talks a bit graphically about periods. 
> 
> I was going to say if periods make you uncomfortable do not read - but I’d hazard a guess that Thasmin is more popular amongst period having people than not, and it’s never comfortable. 
> 
> Also, sorry, it feels awkward.

For Yasmine Khan the past few months had been a whirlwind of adventure. Slowly, so slowly her friendship with the Doctor had blossomed into something more. Gentle hand holding while watching a movie, or a hand on a shoulder, just for a moment. 

Today she wasn’t feeling very well. Nothing too big, just period cramps, but she did not want the others  talking  about it again. 

She had always been reticent, unlike her sister who tried to get a rise, first out of their unflappable mother, then their slightly more flappable father by proudly, anxiously or sadly announcing each month that she was not pregnant. By comparison, their mother had to remind Yaz to let her know if they were running low on ‘supplies’ the safe generic term she would use. 

Last month she had been deeply relieved that the Tardis has supplied for her, but there wasn’t much it could do about the others 

She had been a bit grouchy, nursing some tea and curled up in pain. The Doctor had noticed and started asking questions. Was she sick? Was it something she ate? Had she vomited? (No) had diarrhea (quite the opposite ). They weren’t quite dating yet, and all this made Yaz uncomfortable. Ryan of all people finally seemed to clue in to what was going on. 

“Doctor, I think she’s on her monthlies” he had announced. “Just leave her be.” 

“Blushing, she had mouthed “thank you” to Ryan who rolled his eyes. Graham looked like he was about to call Ryan our, but thought better of it. 

The Doctor had come back later with an analgesic and heating pad, a sort of apology for being nosy. 

This month they were dating, and Yaz just didn’t feel sexy at all about this. She and the Doctor were cuddled on the purple sofa. An alarm went of on the young woman’s phone and she got up to use the restroom. It was just the two of them in the lounge. And the Doctor gently teased her “Is that your potty alarm?”

“Something like that.” Yaz patted her pocket and realized she’d have to go back to her room for another tampon. She went to turn that way and the Doctor said quietly, gently  


“She’s all around us. The Tardis will have what you need here.”

“Thanks”. 

Inside the washroom Yaz discovered a problem. Her string had gotten lost! She tried without success for several minutes and had to fight back tears. It had only been 6 hours, so she added a pad for back up and decided to try again later. She remembered Lady MacBeth trying to wash her hands,turning multiple seas incardenine.

She tried to enjoy the movie “legally blond” they needed chick flicks the Doctor had decided, but she was back to the restroom. Several times, further worrying the Doctor. 

At the eight hour mark she was approaching panic. After another 20 minutes trying, tears streaming down her face from fear and embarrassment she heard a gentle knock at the door. “Yaz, can I come in.”

Yaz needed time to clean everything again. “I’ll be right out.” Yaz knew she needed help, and unless she asked Ryan or Graham, it would have to be from the Doctor. It _would_ have to be from her. She sighed and braced herself, Washing her face to hide her tears. 

The Doctor could tell Yaz was upset and had been crying. She knew she was menstruating, but wasn’t sure what was wrong, perhaps an unusually heavy cycle. The Doctor had been traveling with young women since her (his) granddaughter, and had even started adjusting to this herself. 

They sat back on the couch, but Yaz grabbed the Doctir’s hands in hers. “I think I need help. I’m so embarrassed. 

“‘Ts ok luv. What’s wrong?”

“I, ummmm lost a tampon”

“Are you afraid Graham will find it? I read in a teen magazine once that it’s super embarrassing if one of those rolls out of your purse and a bus driver finds it. “

At least that made Yaz laugh. “No, I mean inside, so no Graham, but it’s been 8 hours and I’m freaking out because of toxic shock, and you and I are so new? But I don’t know what else to do”.

“Yasmin Khan, we sent Tim Shaw packing, and saved Sheffield from spiders, we’ll get you sorted. “

The doctor considered her options. Either of their bedrooms might seem too intimate for what would surely be a clinical moment. “ Let’s go to the infirmity.” 

“I didn’t quite imagine our first time Bein’ like this” Yaz jokes as she changed into the plush robe left for her while the Doctor waited outside. 

“This is most certainly not our first time Yasmine Khan. The Doctor was gently clinical in her reply. She had wondered briefly if the gloves were a good idea, and decided to use them, for Yaz’s sake more than hers. 

“I’m just helping out. “ 

Yaz got as comfortable as she could. “No stirrups” the Doctor said, “we’ll try frog legs first. “

The Doctor being neither manic, nor angsty herself, Yaz relaxed. This didn’t have to be weird. 

“I am sorry about this. It will likely be uncomfortable.”

Completely different from any fantasy she had of the Doctor’s fingers _there_ yet oddly similar, she knew exactly what she was doing, and firmly but gently removed the offending cotton. 

Yaz literally started crying with relief as the Doctor cleaned up. 

A few minutes later they regrouped in the lounge. Yaz took the Doctor’s hands in hers. “Thank you again. Really.“ 

“It’s OK Yaz. I promise. Can we see the part where the principal is at the salon? “

They snuggled the evening away. 

It would be several months later before the Doctor had that particular view of Miss Khan again, and that time there would be no gloves.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me in the comments if I’m a bad human being for writing this.


End file.
